Love is Forever
by HinataXNaruto4ever
Summary: Naruto finally realizes that Hinata likes him. What happens when someone gets Jelous of Naruto after Hinata is found and recovering at Naruto's house? Love blossoms when 2 Genin fall for each other in the midst of complicated issues. Ch. 3 UP!FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys…. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it since, by my name, you can tell I'm a major HinataXNaruto fan. They're soooo cute together!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters.. But the plot is all mine! Lol.. Enjoy!

"Hinata!" Neji yelled. "You've got to stop this!!! No matter how much you train you'll never be strong enough to beat me! Not to mention Naruto notice you like him!"

"Yes he will! And I'll beat you too!" Hinata yelled back, still hitting the training post. She had been training all day and almost all of her Chakra was gone. She was really tired, but she would never admit it to anyone, especially not to Neji.

"Whatever! If you die from exhaustion, then don't blame me." Neji said, turning his back and walking away. Hinata continued to train, even though she was tired and felt like shit. The thought of Naruto being proud of her drove her onward.

Meanwhile, everyone else in Konoha Village was either sleeping or out partying. Naruto walked out of the club he was in and started to walk home.

"Naruto!"

"What's up? Kiba, what's wrong??" Naruto asked, very concerned.

"Hinata's missing!!!"

"WHAT!!!?!?!?!" Shock came over Naruto. Hinata never went off by herself without telling anyone. This was so unusual.

"She's missing! We were training together with Kurenai said that we were done for the day and that we could go home and then Hinata said we should go and leave her so she could train! AND WE LISTENED TO HER!!!!!!! We shouldn't have, Naruto!!!! What have we done?!?!? What have I done?!?!"

"Kiba! Chill it'll be okay."

"Naruto! It's almost 11:00 pm and it's getting cooler every minute! She could freeze!!!"

"Well, why don't you go ask Sasuke?!? He always knows just what to do and how to do it!" Naruto flared. That morning, Kiba had come to Sasuke for help on how to manage his Chakra instead of Naruto. He was extremely jealous. He started walking home again, leaving Kiba behind.

"Naruto! Don't you even care about her? She really likes you!!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Naruto said so fast, spinning around on his heel, he ran into Kiba.

"Yes, Naruto. She likes you. She has for a long time but you just been too stupid to even realize!" Kiba said looking very proud that he knew something before Naruto did; which was unusual.

"Really?" Naruto asked, very interested.

"Yep!" Kiba said. "Now help me find her!"

"You got it!" Naruto said, instantly forgetting he was mad. Naruto was walking around the forest looking for Hinata.

"Hinata!!! Where are you?!?!" Naruto yelled as loud as he possibly could. He knew that she was probably in this forest for most people train here. He'd been looking for almost an hour now. "Hinata! Where are y……..Hinata!" He had found her! He ran over to her, carefully sitting her up to lean against his chest.

"Hinata…"

"Mmmmm…"

"Shh….Everything is all right. I'm here now. Naruto's here." He said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"Naruto?"

"Yes." He said slowly picking her up. He walked back to his house slowly, making sure not to wake Hinata. On his way, he stopped at Shino and Kiba's place to leave a note for them. Just so they wouldn't worry about Hinata.

"Hinata? I'm going to go take a shower now, ok?"

"Hmmm mm." When he came out, he found Hinata sleeping peacefully on his bed. He dug around in his drawers for something to wear before she woke up and saw him butt naked standing looking for clothes.

"Naruto?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes," he said quickly pulling on a pair of black silky boxers.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"Why am I here? Naruto! I'll go now! She said in that squeaky voice that Naruto just realized she used only around him.

"Hinata lay back down. Every thing is all right. I know that you like me." Said Naruto, ever so cool.

"How do you know?!?!" asked Hinata shocked.

"Kiba. I'm sorry I never realized, but so we're on the same page, I like you too." He said, slowly leaning down and locking her lips in a tight embrace.

OK… well that's the first chapter and ill get the next one up as soon as I can.. Please review.. All are welcome. Cause as you can see, im probably not the best writer here.. I've read a lot of fics on here so I would know….

NarxHin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I got this one up faster than I thought but oh well… I already had the first few chapters written but not all typed but after like the 5th chapter, ill be writing and then typing and then posting so it'll take longer. I hope you all like it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the plot is mine!!

Since there was no other place in the house to sleep except the floor, Naruto slept next to Hinata on his bed; especially because it was his bed. Not like she would have noticed since she pretty much passed out after Naruto kissed her. He stayed up for a while to make sure that she didn't need anything, but slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Naruto?"

"Huh..?" Naruto sat up, still half asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I thought that you didn't even know that I existed!!"

I noticed you…I didn't want everyone to know that I liked you though, since you know, I didn't know if you liked me back…It's a lame excuse I know. But its true… and now that I realize that it's true, I see all the way back from the beginning when we first met. It's amazing because I noticed everything about you but the thing that was most important."

"Of course I like you!!! I've always liked you, Naruto." Hinata said leaning in close. "I thought you knew that."

"Well, I didn't know for sure and I was scared!" Naruto said staring at the ground and noticing how close Hinata was getting to him.

"You mean, the Great Naruto was scared?!?! It's a miracle!!!" Hinata said laughing.

"Hinata?"

"Hmmm..?" Hinata replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Slowly, as their lips met, there was a pounding on the door.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" BANG! BANG!

"What?" POW! Kiba, still banging, hit Naruto square in the face.

"Owe! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto flared.

"Sorry! Are you ok, Naruto?" Kiba asked, helping him up as Hinata walked into the room.

"Kiba! Hey! What's up?" Hinata said trying to sound casual; as casual as anyone would be after your secret crush just kissed you; _again._

"Hinata!! How do you feel? Are you sure you're able to walk around?" Kiba asked hugging her.

"I'm fine, Kiba." Hinata said, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Thanks for telling Naruto!!"

"Huh?!?!" Kiba looked very confused. "Thanks?"

"Yeah! For telling Naruto I liked him!" Hinata said looking back and forth between the two guys, who just happened to be staring daggers into each other. "What's going on?" She asked, very confused.

"Nothing!!!!" Both yelled at the same time.

"Well, something is! I'm not stupid you know!! So, while you guys figure it out, I'm going to go take a shower; if it's okay if you, Naruto."

"Of course, Hinata. There are towels under the sink." Naruto said motioning towards the bathroom door.

"Okay, thanks." Hinata said walking towards the pointed door. As soon as they heard the water running, the war began.

"What's your deal?!?!?" Naruto stormed. He'd never been one to control his anger and wasn't about to start here.

"What's yours?" Kiba said, equally confident.

"I don't know what _yours _is but my problem is that you were looking at my girlfriend like she was yours!!!!!" Naruto said still looking directly into Kiba's eyes.

"What?!?! You didn't even know she liked you until last night, when I told you!!!" Kiba said, finally breaking eye contact.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I don't care about her?"

"That, and that you're just messing with her head and her emotions. You won't be there when she comes running away with a broken heart." Kiba said in disgust.

"You really think I'll just break her heart like that? Like someone who doesn't even care? Like a player?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't want to see Hinata go through that."

"Why?" Naruto asked searching his face for an answer. None is what he got. "Why do you try to protect her like she's 5 again? She doesn't like it. No matter how much you care for her. And do you think she'd seriously come running to you before the other girls?"

"I don't know." Kiba admitted defeat. "I…I thought what we had, me and Hinata, was special. I love her Naruto. I know she loves you. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"Again?"

"Yes. She's gone out with another guy. He broke her heart, and she came running to me. That's when I figured out that I loved her. Just know, Naruto, if you hurt her, you'll have more than her father to deal with. And that's a promise." Kiba announced as he walked to the door, "Take good care of her for me. I can only protect her so much." And he left.

He walked towards the bathroom, realizing that he had to pee. "Hinata? Can I come in and use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, just a sec." She said quickly raping a towel around herself. "Ok. You can come in now."

"Thanks Hinata. I really had to pee." Naruto said opening the door and walking to the toilet.

"Is Kiba gone?"

"Yup!" Naruto said pulling his pants down and sitting.

"Sorry!" Hinata said, turning around.

"Its fine, I don't mind." Naruto said standing up, pulling his boxers with him. He slowly snaked his arms around Hinata's waist, pulling her moist body towards him. "Mmmmm…" He said kissing her neck.

"Naruto! Cant you wait 'till I get dressed?" Hinata asked.

"No."

"And why not?" Hinata asked turning around and unwrapped his hands.

"'Cause then I can't see your neck." Naruto said conducting his face into a pout.

"Naruto, um… I can make that happen." Hinata said, pulling his hand up to her mouth.

""Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. 'Why is she being so _open?_ This isn't like her…'

"Yes, if you play your cards right."

"So, if I invited you to go to a club tonight with me, Sasuke, and Sakura, would that help?" Naruto asked with that smile that Hinata never could say no to.

"Yes, very much so…"

"So, do you wanna come?"

"Of course!!" Hinata said blushing slightly. This was her dream come true. Naruto was finally noticing her and she was going on a date! This is amazing!!

Ok.. Guys, I'm sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of stuff to do.. I was planning on putting it up yesterday, but I ended up not having time.. So here it is…. I hope you liked it.. And please review.. I made it longer than my original copy too….

HinXNar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm starting to type this one now, because I wanna get it up faster than I did the other one so I'm starting out faster... Lol I hope you like this one and the last one… Lol 

An awful twist is about to happen... Please don't get mad at me... It makes their whole journey more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... but the plot is mine.

"Hinata, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked popping his head into the bathroom of his little apartment. Tonight was the night that Hinata and he were going out with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Umm… Can you zip this?" Hinata asked

"Sure!" Naruto walked over to her and tried zipping the dress. The dress In question, was a tight, short red spaghetti-strap dress. "Suck it in!" Naruto said after struggling with the zipper for a few minutes and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!!" Hinata replied, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta admit, that was kinda funny…" Naruto said, actually zipping the dress this time. When he was done, she turned around to face him.

"Whoa! Ummm….. Wow. You look really amazing!" Naruto said, trying hard not to stare at her cleavage; but being the man that he is, failing.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked, spinning around as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Too pretty for words…" Naruto said, wiping drool from his mouth.

"Aw!!!1 Naruto you're so sweet!!!" Hinata said coming back and hugging him.

"No. I-I mean it.…" Naruto said, stumbling for words. Hinata walked back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find her shoes.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Yes…almost…" Naruto said walking out of the bathroom and into his room and pulled on a shirt. "Ok. Come on! Let's go!" And they left. Arm in arm. Enjoying every second in each others presence.

"We're here!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, turning into a door way.

"Where're Sakura and Sasuke?" Hinata asked, looking around the club for their friends.

"I don't know... Sasuke said they were gonna meat us here." Naruto said, scanning the room also.

"I see them!!!" Hinata said, moving a little closer to Naruto, after several guys had just tried to grab her butt.

"Be careful in here, Hinata…. With you looking like that, and the guys… Let's just say, watch your back; and stay close."

"What?!?" Hinata said stopping, and instantly regretting it. "Naruto?"

"I know, Hinata…. DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH MY GIRL AGAIN YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!!!!" The man instantly regretting even looking at Hinata.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto said, all calm, like nothing happened.

"Nothing! Please just go away, Naruto..." Sakura said, crying.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Hinata asked grabbing her arm.

"Nothing… Ill talk to you later." Sakura said, trying to smile. She walked away, leaving an ashamed Sasuke and a dumb-founded Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke!! What the hell was that about?!?!" Naruto stormed. This was gonna hurt their team and he knew it.

"Naruto… Please don't take this the wrong way. I didn't mean to. She asked me out. What was I supposed to say! I don't like her. There's something else too."

"Like what?"

"Naruto, I like I'm falling in love with you…" Sasuke said, touching Naruto's face.

"Get the hell away from me!! I don't like you like that! I don't like you at all!! Are you drunk?!" Naruto said, backing up against the wall as far away from Sasuke as he could get.

"Naruto!!! But I love you!!! You can't do this to me!!" Sasuke said, Kissing Naruto.

"I'm doing this to _YOU?!?!?!_ You're doing this to _ME!!!!!!"_ Naruto said, pushing him away again.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

"Hinata!!!!!" Naruto yelled after Hinata blew and ran away. "Hinata! This isn't my fault! I'm sorry!!! I love you!" He tried to run after her, but there went Sasuke again. This time trapping him up against the wall and running his hand up his thigh. "WILL YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT!!! GO LOOK INTO NEJI OR SOMETHING!!!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!"

"No. I love you too much to stop. I want you to take me." Sasuke said, sliding his hand up Naruto's leg to his groin, where he proceeded to rub and squeeze Naruto's length.

"Sasuke. The one person in this world that I care about and they care about me back is upset. You really think I want to be here with you instead of with her?" Naruto said shoving him to the floor and running after Hinata.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just arrived at the club and was trying to find his team. He had just saw Sakura running out the door crying and figured Naruto had done something stupid again.

"Oomph…" Hinata had just run into Kakashi and was sprawled on the ground. Not good when she's wearing what she was. "I'm sorry Kakashi." Hinata said as she gathered herself from the floor.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked and helped her up. After she was back on her feet he looked at her. "Whoa! Hinata! Where have you been hiding?"

"Nowhere.."

"What's wrong, Hinata? What did Naruto do this time?"

"It's not Naruto!!! It's Sasuke!!!!"

"What?!?!?! What did he do?"

"Well, right now, he just confessed his love for Naruto and ruined his date."

"Naruto got a date? Wow… Do you know who it was? And Sasuke and Naruto, huh? Interesting pair…." Kakashi had just made the whole thing worse.

"Kakashi!!!! I'm his date!!1 and id like to keep it that way!!!! Sasuke is ruining our night! I've waited a long time for this! And Sasuke is not going to take away my Naruto from me!!!!! Ill kill him if I have to." Hinata yelled. Kakashi noticed Hinata's state and went to talk with Naruto and Sasuke.

ok. what do you all think? isnt that a lovely twist? my cousin suggested it.. lol thanks to all my reviewers... it makes me so happy that you like it!! and ive got fans!!!! lol but sorry it took so long... my parents are big meanie faces.lol

HinXNar.


End file.
